DNA is a very important test material. In conventional methods for working with DNA, DNA is amplified using a Polymerase Chain Reaction (hereinafter, PCR) and divided to small groups. The DNA test material is preserved at remarkably low temperatures in a freezer. Conventionally, a DNA library is produced in a solution so that a replica of the DNA library cannot be produced. Accordingly, one must work very carefully with a DNA library in solution obtained from tissue or cells in order to search and identify the genes therein.
One purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for constructing a DNA library support, i.e., an original support, on which A DNA library is immobilized using a micro amount of the DNA library test material. Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for constructing the necessary number of replica supports. Furthermore, another purpose of the present invention is to provide a support on which a replica of DNA is immobilized.